Who ever said love was easy? Hollyoaks AU Fanfic
by xBrokenAngelsx
Summary: Robbie falls for Sinead after they spend a night of lust together. The only problem is, Sinead is getting married to Freddie. Does Sinead feel the same? Will they end up together? Hollyoaks AU. I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

_**Who ever said love was easy.**_

Sinead POV; There I was, Diane by my side as she handed me a beautiful bouquet of flowers as I began to walk down the aisle. My wedding day, it's here! The day I've been waiting for for so long has finally arrived. It was like, everything that happened the day before had been forgotten. I stood infront of him, giving away a gentle smile, wondering what the future would hold for us both.

Freddie POV; I looked at Sinead as she walked down that aisle, she looked beautiful. My wife to be. But it wasn't forgotten, course it wasn't. My fiancé has just slept with my brother and they both think they can get away with it? No chance. I want Lindsey, she should be the one standing at this alter. But, I settle for Sinead, knowing I can give her as much love and support as she needs.

Robbie POV; As I watched from afar, Sinead saying 'I do' to Freddie, it hurt me. It couldn't be, could it? Robbie Roscoe had feelings. I didn't sleep with Sinead to help her get back at Freddie, I did because of feelings. Those things that get in the way, y'know? The fiery red haired that was brought into our home just months before, I liked her.

* * *

Officiant; Do you, Freddie Roscoe, take thee Sinead Louise O'Connor to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, through better or worse. Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?

Freddie; I do.

Officiant; Do you, Sinead Louise O'Connor, take thee Freddie Roscoe to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, through better or worse. Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?

Sinead; I do.

Freddie placed the silver ring on Sinead's finger, as she did the same. He smiled softly before placing a gently kiss on her lips as the sound of the audiences claps surrounded the couple.

Sinead looked at the male as she wiped away the smile. "I do love you, despite what happened. I was just scared, scared that Lindsey would take you away." She said, quietly so the nobody else could hear.

Freddie looked at her as he sighed. "What's done is done. I was angry for a while but we can't change time. I love you Sinead." She said, hesitantly as he pulled her into a small hug, wrapping his arms around her as she placed her head on his shoulder. Feeling betrayed, feeling threatened, he looked over to his younger brother with an evil glare, a glisten in his eye as he frowned to the other male.

**What will happen at the reception?**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Did it really mean nothing to you?''**

Sinead's POV; As I look around, the families upon the dance floor, the couples surrounding the bar, my family, Freddie's family, all getting along for once. I let out a small sigh as I took a sip from my glass of champagne. So, I was now a married woman. Never did I believe this would happen, so soon, so quickly. As I hear the DJ, calling out for me and Freddie, the newly wedded couple for our first dance, I place down the glass as I walk onto the dance floor, wrapping my arms around Freddie's neck as I did. As we danced, I looked over to where Robbie was, seeing his hand lock between Phoebe's. My heart sinks as I place make head on Freddie's shoulder, turning away from the two.

Freddie POV; I look around at the full up club, everybody enjoying themselves. I was now married, and although I loved Sinead, with every piece of my heart, Lindsey wasn't going to leave my mind. It should've been her. Here, with me, this, this wedding. As I hear my name being called, I step away from my family, stepping onto the dancefloor as I wrap my arms around Sinead, beginning to slow dance with her, a sheepish look upon my face as I stare over to Lindsey before turning back to Sinead.

''I love you..'' I hear her say, over the sound of the music.

''I-I love you too.'' I said reluctantly, giving away a small smile to the red haired.

Robbie POV; Standing alongside Phoebe, a glass of girly champagne in my hand and my other entwined with hers, I look over to where Sinead and Freddie both were, their first dance. I sighed lightly as she I saw the two. I wanted her, I wanted Sinead. But now they were married, there was no chance. She was happy, he was happy, I just wish it could've been different. I look over to Phoebe as she nudges me, giving a small mile as I smile back gently.

''You okay?'' I hear, looking at Phoebe.

I turn away for a few moments before looking back at the young girl. "I just need some air." I say, placing down the glass as I stand up, signalling a discreet nod to Sinead as I walk from the club, down the metal stairs and outside into the cold night, sparking up a cigarette as I waited.

Sinead POV; I finish the song, bringing my head up from Freddie's shoulder and placing a gentle kiss on his lips before looking at him. ''I'll be back in a minute.'' I said before walking from the club, pulling up the long train on my dress as I walked. Walking down the metal stairs, my heels making a loud noise. I sighed as I stood in front of him, in front of Robbie.

''What is it? What do you want?'' I said in a stern tone, looking at the male.

''Sinead, I saw that. In there. You're not very good at hiding things are you?'' He said, a smirk upon his face as he looked at me.

''What do you mean? Nothing happened in there.'' I say, denying the fact that I was jealous.

''The way you looked at me. That wasn't nothing. '' He said, taking a couple of steps closer to me.

''I looked at you, because I know you're lying to Phoebe. And I feel for her, okay?'' I say, looking at him as he walks closer.

''Did I really mean nothing to you, Sinead?'' He said, letting out small sigh. He knew she was denying feelings between the two.

I look away, showing no signs of weakness as I fight those niggly tears. ''It meant nothing, YOU mean nothing to me.'' I say, looking him up and down with a stern face.

"Sinead, just…'' He said before walking a little closer, placing a kiss onto my lips.

I kiss back before realising what I'm doing, pushing him away as I throw a slap.

''You're nothing. You're scum.'' I say, going right up close to him. "Huh.''

I turn on my heels, pulling up my train once more as I walk back up into the club, wiping a single tear from my cheek as I take a deep breath in the doorway. I walk back into the club, acting as though nothing had happened.

Robbie POV; One hand on my right cheek, feeling the heat from the deadly slap that Sinead had just thrown at me. I laugh to myself, before pulling out my mobile, typing out a text that read;

'You know, you're dead sexy when you're angry.'

I chuckle as I hit send, wondering of the reply, before walking back up to the club, back over to my seat where Phoebe was, entwining my hand with hers.

**Will Sinead admit? Will Robbie get the girl? **


	3. Chapter 3

''**Please tell me it isn't what it looks like.''**

_Phoebe's POV; There I stand, looking over the balcony down at Robbie and Sinead. Chuckling in disbelief, I walk back into the club, just before Robbie comes up the staircase. Taking a seat back where I was previously, taking a glass of champagne into my hand, a smile sarcastically at Robbie who had now walked in. Did he really just kiss Sinead? At her own wedding?_

_Robbie's POV; Walking up from outside, I take a deep breath as I walk back into the blazing room. Everyone was now on the dance floor, Sinead was somewhere in the crowd. I still believed that she had feelings, for me. That there could be an us. Actually, there was no chance. She was married and I had Phoebe. I sit back down, acting as though nothing happened as I reluctantly smiled back at Phoebe._

_Sinead POV; It was now halfway through the reception. I was on the dance floor, with Esther and a few of my other close friends, dancing the night away as I tried to forget what had happened. Robbie had Phoebe, why would he cheat on her? With someone like me? Why did he even go through with it last night? He wasn't one for 'feelings' I knew that, I'd been living with them and hearing about how he'd probably sleep with anything that moved. I looked at them and sighed before turning back to Esther, smiling widely as I continued to dance._

_Phoebe POV; I look at Robbie, seeing him as she looked over at Sinead. I knew that he liked her, but why was he with me? Especially if he wanted someone like her. I had nothing on her, I was nothing like her. Maybe he went for the fake scousers and not people like me._

''_I saw what you did out there.'' I say, taking a sip of my champagne as I refuse to look at him._

''_W-What do you mean? I didn't do anything!'' He said, turning to look at her._

''_You and Sinead.'' I say, loudly over the music._

''_What about us? I was just, congratulating her on the wedding! God Phoebe.'' He said, not sounding particularly convincing._

_I stand up as I place my glass down and look down at him. "I saw everything, the whole thing, Robbie. Don't try and deny it.'' I say, once again, pretty loud over the booming DJ._

"_I have no idea what you're going on about! I only love you, you know that." He said, standing up as he placed his hands on my arms._

_I push his arms away, staring at him with a fierce eye. "I saw you kiss Sinead, I know you love her." I shout over the music as the DJ hits the stop button at the beginning of my sentence. I stand up straight as I look around, all eyes on the two of us as I feel the embarrassment hit me._

_Robbie POV; I look around at the others as I feel the humiliation sweep over me. I look to Sinead, Freddie then over at my family where I see my mother giving me a stern look. I turn back to Phoebe where I glare at her._

_Sinead POV; I look around, feeling as though the whole world dropped at my feet. That this was it. I look over at Robbie, shaking my head slightly before turning to Freddie. The room was silent, I could feel the sweep of humiliation hit us all. 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.' I whisper quietly under my breath as I run quickly from the club, breaking down as I ran down the stairs and into the car park of 'The Loft.' I looked around, panicking as I placed a hand on my forehead, sitting down on one of the benches. Maybe I should've just admitted my feelings, for Robbie. But if I did, that would be the end, for me and Freddie. It would end before it started. I looked up to see my mum in front of me, standing up as I fell into her arms._

''_Ma, I. I can't do this. The humiliation.'' I say, through waves of tears._

''_Sinead, come on. Everybodys more interested in him and her than you.'' She said, wrapping her arms around me as she hugged me._

''_This was supposed to me MY day. Not theirs. I just. I just want my baby girl.'' I say, standing up as I look at my mum._

''_Sinead. I know you miss Katy, but you need to go up there, and show them that it is all lies. That you love Freddie, and only Freddie.'' She said, placing her hands on my shoulders as she looked at me._

_I look at my mum before up at the club, only hearing the shouting from the crowds. I shake my head slightly as I look back to my mum. What if they were talking about me? What if it was the end?_

**What will happen? Is Freddie going to end it before it's started? Will Robbie tell the truth?**


	4. Chapter 4

'**Tell me it isn't true.'**

Sinead POV; I look up at the club, the music had started playing again, but you could still hear the arguing, the distress over it. I sit back down on the bench, biting my nails a little as I sit nervously. I can't do it, can I? I can't face them. I can't face Freddie. No, I had to. I won't let him, that spiteful little boy ruin this day for me. As I stand back up, wiping away the smudged black mascara on my face, I give off a stern look to my mum, pulling up the train on my dress once more and walking up the stairs and back into the club.

Freddie POV; Seriously. My own brother. My own brother is trying to ruin my wedding, mine and Sinead's day. I look over at both Robbie and Phoebe, shaking my head lightly. I look over to Lindsey and sigh as I see her and Joe. As I turn back around, I see Sinead. I quickly walk over to the red haired, pulling her into a hug.

"Hey. Don't let them spoil today. We both know what he's like, and what she's like for that matter." I say in a soft tone, my arms around Sinead.

"I won't. I just, hoped it wouldn't be like this." She said, looking up at me.

"It's not like anything. Look, we'll just end it here, yeah? We'll go home and pack for the honeymoon. They can sort their heads out." I say, looking down at her with a slight smile.

"Sounds perfect. I just, I don't want to be here, anymore." She says before pulling out of my hug and standing alone. "I'll see you at home." She replies before walking away.

I nod as I turn to the bar and announce that the party ends here.

Robbie POV; I look at Phoebe, anger in my face as she acts as though nothing had happened. I couldn't do this. Act as though there was nothing there between me and Sinead. I look at Sinead as I watch her walk from the club. It was my fault. My feelings. I stand up, shoving the glass on the side, looking down at Phoebe.

"This. This is your fault, Phoebe." I say before shaking my head a little and walking out from the club, down the metal stairs as I reach Sinead at the bottom, grabbing her arm to stop her from walking.

"Sinead. Just, listen to me. I didn't plan for that you know, it was Phoebe. She saw us." I say, looking at the red haired.

"Still! I don't care about your feelings, Robbie. This? This has wrecked my day." She says, turning away and looking down as a fight the tears.

"You know, last night wasn't a mistake." I say, before placing a finger under her chin and pulling her head up to face me. "The feelings are there, Sinead. You can't fight them for good you know?" I say.

"I love Freddie, and I only love Freddie." She says, looking at me as a tear rolls down her cheek.

"Hey." I say, wiping the tear from her cheek. "I know. But something is there. I know it is." I say, looking at her as she looks at me. As I leant in, pulling her into a gentle I kiss, I felt the connection between us both.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." She said, pulling away from him as she looked down. "I just, I can't." She said, breaking slightly as she pushed my arm away before turning on her heels and walking from the carpark, looking back briefly at me.

Robbie POV; There has got to be another way. I need Sinead in my life, and she clearly isn't going to give in this way. Maybe it's time to step it up a notch, maybe I need to move on from Phoebe and show Sinead that I like her? No, that's too soft. Ew, I'm going mushy now. I need to bring the bad boy back, that's how I got her that time.

Sinead POV; Urgh. Feelings, go away. Nobody wants you around here. I knew that after last night there was something between us. I could feel the connection. But I loved Freddie. And this was our wedding night, I couldn't admit to anyone, not even myself that I like Robbie, that I have those dreaded feelings. Maybe it's what I need, maybe I don't need to admit it and just carry on with my life, they'll go away at somepoint, I'm sure. I walk back to the Board house, unlocking the glass door as I walk in, going into my bedroom and getting changed from my beautiful ball gown. I hang it up and smile slightly as I sit down. I look at the text from Robbie, sighing as I feel all those sparks again. Chucking my phone to the floor, I curl up, wrapping my arms around my knees as I cry. Just for everything to be normal. That's all I want.

**When Sinead comes back from her honeymoon, will she admit the feelings she has for bad boy Robbie?**


	5. Chapter 5

'**It'll all be over soon.'**

Sinead POV; As I place my hands over my face, hiding from the world, I think about what has happened, how it happened. That one night I spent with Robbie was to get back at Freddie, not for him to develop those so called 'feelings'. Urgh, why does life always kick stuff right back at you? Karma, that's what it is. Here I am, stuck in a dilemma on my wedding night. I hear the front door, turning my head as I stand up, walking out to see Freddie. I let out a small sigh before walking over to the male and pulling him into a hug.

Freddie POV; That was the end of this night then. Sinead had left, and I knew how humiliated she was feeling. I could see that she liked Robbie and that Robbie seriously liked her. But he wasn't gonna win. I left the club, walking past the families and giving off a sly stare to Robbie. Walking through the village, the red flower in my tux pocket, I sigh, opening the door to the Board house. Closing the door firmly, I look around, attempting to see Sinead. As I watch her walk over, I wrap my arms around her, giving her a gentle hug.

''Hey, hey! What's wrong?" I say, sitting down on the kitchen chair as I pull her to sit on my lap.

"It's wrong. Everything is wrong. It wasn't supposed to be like this." She said, looking at me straight in the eye.

"Sinead, listen to me. You have done nothing wrong, and today was perfect. Don't let him get to you. Look, go and pack, we set off tomorrow for the honeymoon. It'll be our time away, you won't have to worry about him." I say, looking at the red haired as I place a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Okay. Can we just.. Can we just pretend that this ever happened?" She said, looking at me, a very small smile appearing.

"Of course, just. This never even happened." I say, smiling as she walks away. I leave the house, setting off back home to pack my things.

Robbie POV; In the club, everyone's moaning about how the party didn't go on for longer and how Freddie and Sinead had left and I just knew it was my fault. There was no way in hell I was apologizing for it though, Robbie Roscoe does not apologize, no matter what. I look over to Phoebe before sighing, leaving the club as I begin to walk home. Kicking bottles and beer cans out of my path, a light a cigarette, walking back home, beginning to think of things, over in my head. I wanted Sinead, I didn't want to see her with Freddie, I wanted her to be with me. I wanted to be the one to be there for her when she was down, when she was upset. But it was clear that wouldn't happen. I put out my cigarette, before walking into the house, closing the door quietly behind me. As I turn away, I hear a voice.

''What the hell do you think you were doing back there?'' I hear. Turning around, I see Freddie with a stern look on his face.

"You. You just wrecked Sinead's day. Do you know that? You've got Phoebe, Robbie. You don't want Sinead. You just can't bear to see us happy." He says, looking down on me as he speaks.

"Fred. It was just a joke. It was just for a laugh. I don't like Sinead. As you say, I've got Phoebe." I say, shrugging my shoulders a little.

"Huh. I'm guessing she knows about your little night of lust with my fiancé then?" He says, slight anger in his voice.

"It's over Fred. I did it to help her, to help her get back at you. Just, forget." I say, storming off as I head upstairs.

"It'll all be over soon. You won't be anywhere near Sinead." He shouts before following up after, slamming his bedroom door.

**Will Sinead and Freddie's honeymoon go to plan?**


	6. Chapter 6

'**Why are you being like this?'**

Not long over a week since the wedding night of Freddie and Sinead's. They'd been on their honeymoon to the romantic location of Paris. As Sinead lugged her suitcase behind her, walking through into the Roscoe's household, along Freddie followed.

Sinead POV; Urgh. Well what fun that was. Half the time me and Freddie were arguing and the other half we were all loved up. Why aren't we working? Everything was perfect before, why can't it go back to being like that? I sigh as I lug my suitcase into the Roscoe's house, whilst mid argument with my 'husband'.

''It's not my fault that it happened though, was it? You're mistakes, 'babe'." I say, dropping my large suitcase by the door as I turn to face Freddie.

"Oh well I'm sorry. I'll just get out your way." He says, picking up his suitcase as he walks up the stair case, into his room as he slams the door shut.

"Oops, and there he goes again." I say, throwing my arms in the air as I let out a sigh, walking into the kitchen.

Freddie POV; Walking into my home, lugging my suitcase up the stair case and chucking it into my room, slamming the door behind me, I think of what just happened. That whole honeymoon. It was nothing like I planned, not atall. I pull out my mobile as I briefly check the text messages. Urgh, what was this? Why were me and Sinead the way we were? I chuck my phone beside me before sitting down on the edge of the bed, placing my head in my hands.

Robbie POV; From upstairs, I can hear the arguing. Well, it's obvious Freddie and Sinead have arrived home from their honeymoon. I sigh, climbing down from the top bunk bed I was sitting on and walking from mine and Jase's bedroom. Peering my head over the banister of the stairs, I continue to walk down, seeing the family in the kitchen, Sinead with her head in her hands as she talked to Sandy. I walked through, casually, as I grabbed the orange juice box from the fridge and poured a glass.

"Take it the honeymoon was a total and utter fail then?" I said, stopping myself from laughing.

"Oh shut up, Robbie. She's got enough on her plate." Sandy said, nudging me in the arm.

"Don't worry about it Sand. I'm used to your boys and their idiotic behaviour now." She says before standing up and storming from our house. My god did that girl have a temper was the thought going round in my head.

As I watch her leave, I follow, Sandy giving me a signal not to but of course, being me, ignoring it. I walked from the house and saw Sinead sitting outside on the front step. Taking a seat beside her.

" 'Ey, what's the old man done now?" I joke, looking at the girl.

"Oh leave it out. I've had enough with that one in there." She said, signalling towards the house. "Just go back inside." She mutters.

I stand up and begin to open the door when I hear her speak once more.

"Actually, Rob. I take that back." She says as she stands up, turning to face me. "Do you fancy coming for a coffee?"

I turn back to her, closing the door once more. Before I reply, I'm already walking away from the house. "So, tell me your troubles then." I call out as I begin to walk through the village.

All I can hear from behind is Sinead's giggling and the sound of her heels on the ground. "Wait up." She says, eventually catching up with me.

_**Is this Robbie's chance on getting the girl?**_


	7. Chapter 7

'**C'mon, somethings up. I know it.'**

Robbie POV; As I walk through the village, hands in my pockets, walking past the flocks of kids that were flowing from the college. I swerve past one of my brothers as they head to the garage. Wow. Sinead. Sinead had asked me to go for a coffee with her. Something was clearly up, she wouldn't ask someone like me to go with her. But just because I liked her, didn't mean I'd play nice all the time.

Sinead POV; I knew that I didn't get on with Robbie, despite my feelings for him, but I needed someone to talk to, someone who would understand. As I walk behind him, trailing a little, I look down to the floor whilst walking. Suddenly it felt right, being out with him, going for a coffee. I smile as I catch up a little, walking beside him. Soon enough, without speaking much, we're already at college coffee.

I grab a coffee as Robbie does the same before walking over to the settee area and taking a seat. I sigh softly as I place my coffee on the table and put my head in my hands.

"Look, what's up?" I hear as Robbie asks.

"What do you think?" I say before sitting up straight as I turn to face him. "Just your brother, being who he is. The big man. He's just being a total idiot."

"You obviously don't know Fred then do ya'?" He said, taking a sip of his coffee. "Fred is the biggest idiot you're gonna meet trust me."

"I'm serious though. A week we've been married and we're already fighting like a couple that's been married sixty years." I chuckle, taking a sip of my coffee also. "I just don't know why he's being like this. What have I done wrong?" I question.

"Sinead, you've probably done everything wrong, especially to him. He's sensitive, only gotta breath near him and he'll tell you off." He jokes.

I chuckle as I listen to him, giving away a little smile. "I just think this whole thing was a mistake. That, me and Freddie shouldn't have got married, he obviously wants Lindsey. And that me and you shouldn't have happened on my hen night. I just wish it was like a normal family, a normal married couple.

"He'll be fine in a couple days, I'm sure. Let him cool off yeah." He says, frowning a little as he hears me say that we shouldn't have happened.

"I'm sorry. I'm rambling on to you about stuff that doesn't even matter!" I say, finishing off the last of my coffee as I stand up, walking over to the bin and chucking the empty cup away.

"Hey, don't worry 'bout it. What are friends for?" He says, also standing up as he chucks the cup away.

"Anyways, we better head off." I say, seeing him nod as I begin to walk out of the coffee shop, Robbie following on behind.

"Look, Sinead. I know we never got onto the best of starts but, I am 'ere for you if you wanna talk." He says, walking beside me as I see him glance over, me glancing back.

"Yeah, uh. Thanks.." I Say in a soft tone, as we reach the house. "That was nice, y'know? I got to see the soft side of Robbie Roscoe."

"Oi, shutup! There is no soft side of Robbie Roscoe, and if you tell anyone I went out with you and grabbed a coffee, talking about your problems, you're dead ok?" He said in a jokingly manner, me chuckling at his reply. "Don't worry 'bout it. Just remember I'm here, okay? As a friend?" He smiles before placing a kiss on my cheek as he walks in, me following behind.

Freddie POV; As I spent that afternoon, in my room, thinking things over in my head, how I should have Lindsey, how I should have a family with her, not Sinead. I sigh softly as I turn to look out the bay window in my room. Looking down to the driveway outside our home, I spot Sinead and Robbie. Raising an eyebrow, trying to put pieces as I wonder what is happening between the two. Did she go to him for comfort? Again? No, surely not.

_**So, Robbie spent the afternoon with Sinead, Freddie thinks they've slept together again, what will happen?**_


	8. Chapter 8

'**It's just us two now.'**

The weeks went by, Sinead and Freddie tried to make their marriage work but Sinead could see he only had eyes for Lindsey. She knew that they couldn't go on forever.

Sinead POV; As I look at the time, I freak out a little, quickly putting on my sequined black mini dress. There was a party at 'The Loft' and I needed some time away from Freddie. I put my phone into my clutch back as I look in the mirror. Quickly adding some curls to my hair, and loosening them a little, I apply some red lipstick. Smiling a little, I take a selfie, posting It to both Facebook and Instagram. I put on my high black stilettos and grab my clutch before leaving the house. Walking through the village, well, strutting I go to The Loft. Eeash, it wasn't have crowded in 'ere. I sigh before walking over to the bar and buying myself a drink. In the crowds, I manage to to spot Robbie.

" Oi! Robbie." I shout over the music, almost automatically seeing him turn around and begin to walk over. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Break up blues." He said, chuckling as he took a sip of his beer.

" 'Ey, Phoebe finally realise how much of an idiot you are?" I chuckled, nudging him jokingly.

"Oi, I ain't that bad. Nah, just decided we couldn't do it anymore." He says in reply.

"Well, here if you need me." I say, tapping his cheek before walking into the crowd and grabbing another drink.

Robbie POV; As I mingle in the club, talking to a few friends, or a few people, I hear Sinead. Why the hell was she here? Usually a good night to her was sitting inside in a dark room, with Freddie, on the sofa watching a movie and eating tubs of Ben&Jerrys. Although, I wasn't complaining. It was nice to see her here, happy. I smile slightly as I walk over, beginning our conversation. I knew I did the right thing, by calling things off with Phoebe. Maybe now Sinead would see how much I wanted her. As she walks off, I smirk, chuckling a little before grabbing one more beer and heading into the crowds, back to where Sinead was.

" 'Aye, you didn't let me speak. How come you're here and not with the brother on the couch?" I chuckle, dancing a little alongside her.

" Eh, he's being an idiot again. He only wants Lindsey with him." She says, dancing along with me, already slightly drunk.

"Average Freddie then." I laugh.

Sinead POV; As the night progresses, I seem to just be drinking more and more, like, drinking my sorrows away or whatever they say. By the end of the night, I've drunk one to many and don't understand much. I walk out from the club and sort out my hair, standing at the bottom of the staircase.

" We better get you home, 'aye?" I hear, turning around to see Robbie.

"Hmm. Probably should." I say, my words slurring a little as he wraps his arm around me, me placing mine over his shoulder.

"I knew this would happen." He says, me frowning slightly over at him before walking back beside him to the boardhouse.

As I stumble into my room, chucking my stilettos to the floor, I pull Robbie with me.

"It's just me and you now." I say, a small smirk upon my face before pulling him into a gentle kiss and kicking my bedroom door shut behind me.

**What will happen? Will it be another night of lust? Will Robbie turn her away? Stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 9

'**What happened last night?'**

Sinead POV; Urgh. Last night was just a hazy memory. I sigh tiredly as I open one eye, the sun shining through the bay window in my room. I begin to sit up before noticing somebody beside me. Jumping slightly I notice it's Robbie. I sigh once more before placing my head in my hands. Surely I didn't? Did I? No. I couldn't have. I wouldn't do that to Freddie, would I?

"Robbie." I say in a stern tone. Sighing as I nudge him. "Oi, wake up."

He groans a little before sitting up. "Woah. What am I-"

"What are you doing here? I don't know." I say, looking at him briefly.

"Did we.." He questions.

"I think.." I look down to the messy floor. "Yep. I think we did." I say as I take a deep breath and turn away.

"So, what now?" He says, as I turn to him.

"I've just cheated on my husband. What do you think? Get ready and get out." I say in a stern tone before jumping out of bed and quickly getting ready. I look in the mirror and shove my hair into a messy bun.

"Right, so, we're just gonna forget the fact that we just slept together? Okay then." He says before grabbing his jacket and walking out the room.

"Wait." I say before quickly running and peering round the corner. "It was supposed to happen. But, speak a word of this to Freddie, you are dead." I say, before smiling sarcastically and shutting the door.

Robbie POV; As I leave the boardhouse, shutting the door firmly behind me, I question myself what and why this just happened. Sinead was obviously drunk when it happened, but she said it was supposed to happen. I don't know what to think. I walk back through the village, like nothing had happened and go in the back door to our house.

"And where were you all night?" Freddie questions through a mouthful of toast.

"Uh. Nowhere. I got drunk at the party and ended up kipping on a friends couch." I say before chucking my coat onto the seat and taking a slice of Freddie's toast before walking away.

"Hey, that was mine!" Freddie shouts, me just giving away a sly smirk and walking through the house.

Sinead POV; Later that day, I make myself look acceptable and tidy my room, hanging up my dress and chucking my shoes in the corner. Why did I do that? Why did I just sleep with him? Well, I know I just cheated on Freddie and I know I'll have to confess it at somepoint, and my underlying feelings for Robbie. Nah, it'll be fine. I'll just pretend it never happened. I grab my bag and shove on my Ugg boots before locking up and walking back through the village. Sandy was putting on some big chinese meal thing and I had to go, obviously. I walked through the village, my head to the floor as I did. Upon arriving, I opened up the door and stepped into the house. By the time I'd arrived, everyone was sitting down and dishing up. I smile over at Freddie before sitting beside him as I see Robbie opposite me. I look over at him and sigh a little before showing a discreet smile.


	10. Chapter 10

'**I know you're lying, I know there is something going on between you and Robbie.'**

Sinead POV; As the Roscoes march into the living room, demanding they put on an action film, I sit, snuggled up beside Freddie, my head resting on his shoulder as we watch family argue. I chuckle lightly as I look up at the male, smiling slightly.

"Uh, Sinead? Can I just talk to you for a minute?" I hear, turning around as I see Robbie by the door.

"Sure. I won't be a minute." I say to Freddie, awkwardly as I get up and leave the room, going into the kitchen. "What do you want?" I say crossing my arms across my chest and raising an eyebrow.

"Did we uh. Did we use protection?" He questions, hands in his pockets as he does.

"Well, duh. Of course." I say, realising that I was unsure.

"I mean, are you on the pill thing, whatever it is you women take? Just in case." He says, shrugging.

"Yes, everythings fine, Robbie. Now, just-." I get stopped as he begins to speak.

"I wish we hadn't." He said quietly as he looked down before back up.

I scoff as I look at him. "Look, you're just gonna have to deal with the fact I'm married and we won't happen. Yeah? Maybe what we did was a mistake. And it can't happen again." I say, quietly and discreetly, not knowing that Jason was listening to the whole conversation. I look at Robbie before down. "I'm sorry." I say as I place a hand on his shoulder before walking from the kitchen and into the hallway, getting pulled by Jason.

"What was that about?" He asks, looking at me with a stern face.

"Nothing. Just, chatting." I smile reluctantly.

"I know you two were together last night." He says, stepping closer as he points a finger.

"You know nothing." I say before chuckling and walking back into the living room, sitting beside Freddie once more and smiling as though nothing had happened.

Robbie POV; I stop in the kitchen as Sinead walks away. Why couldn't she see that I wanted her. That I want her and only her. I know she was with Freddie but there was clearly something there, especially for her to sleep with me…Again. I sigh before turning and walking from the kitchen, running quickly upstairs into my room, being followed by Jason.

"What do you want Jase?" I say, unamused.

"I know. And you better tell Freddie." He says, with a threatening tone.

"I dunno what you're going on about Jase. Just leave me alone." I say, sitting on the bottom bunk bed.

"You like Sinead, and you've just slept together. And now you're questioning whether you used protection or not? It's clear, Rob. Tell him, or I will." He said before leaving the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

I couldn't let Jason tell Freddie, I'd be done for. But then again, I couldn't tell him myself.

**Will Freddie find out? Will Jason tell him? Stay tuned!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Why did you do it?**

Sinead POV; A few weeks had past, and the awkwardness had kinda disappeared between me and Robert. I stumble out of bed, getting dressed and ready for work. I walk downstairs, feeling more exhausted than ever as I walk into the kitchen, pouring a glass of fresh orange juice.

"I feel like death warmed up. 3am was not a suitable time to sleep." I say, chuckling as I drink the juice before placing my glass in the sink and grabbing my bag. I leave the house and walk through the village on the bright sunny morning. I walk through into 'The Hutch'. I chuck my coat in the backroom before putting on my apron. Heading back out, I begin work taking orders.

Robbie POV; I get ready for the day, putting on my red overalls ready for a day at the garage. I see Sinead and chuckled at her remark. Although we haven't been speaking, we seem to be on good terms…Kind of. As the family leave, I grab the house keys of the side, leave the house and lock the door firmly as I leave, chucking the keys in the air before catching them as I walk, hands in pockets to the garage.

Phoebe POV; The rumours had been circulating for a couple of weeks, well. Since me and Robbie decided to give It another shot. Him and Sinead. I mean, he denies everything, so does Sinead. As I put my hair into my usual ponytail and put on my khaki coat, I leave the house. Jason had let slip that they were together at the party, the day me and Robbie split up. I storm through the village, into 'The Hutch.' Where I grab the ponytail Sinead had, pulling her from the restaurant in to the street.

"Hey. Fancy telling me what happened between you and Robbie a few weeks back?" I question, hand on hip.

"What makes you think something when on between us? I'm married." She replied, holding her hand on the air with her wedding ring on.

"Oh come off it. There are rumours everywhere." I say. "Admit it. Go on."

"I'm not admitting anything. Nothing happened." She says in a stern tone.

"It did. Jason told me. You two slept together and he's basically head over heels in love with you." I say, raising an eyebrow.

"FINE! It happened. We slept together after I got seriously drunk. Happy?" She says, walking closer as she shouts.

"You sly evil thing you are." I say before grabbing her ponytail once more as we get in to what is a massive fight. Hair pulling, a couple of slaps and a 'Oaks village fight.

Pulling us apart, Freddie looks at us. "Hey hey hey. What is going on?!" He questions, myself looking at him out of breath.

"Your… 'Wife' has slept with my boyfriend. And if you don't know, my boyfriend is your brother. She slept with Robbie." I say, chuckling as I turn around, walking away.

Sinead POV; I look at Freddie before away. Why now. I now hated Phoebe, as much as I possibly could. I knew Freddie would hate for this, for doing it to him again. I was supposed to be his wife and I just went and got with his brother. Great wife I am.

"Freddie. Please.." I say softly placing an arm on his shoulder.

"I don't know you, do I?" He said, pushing my arm away and walking off.

"Freddie! What are you going to do?!" I shouted, tears filling my eyes.

He ignored me, continuing to walk in the direction of the garage.

"Please..Please don't do anything to Robbie." I shouted before quickly running into 'The Hutch.'

**What will Freddie do?**


End file.
